


A Lord's Soon-To-Be New Life!

by Camki



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Demon Lord Yoosk, F/F, Fantasy AU, Final decision this will be a series, Hero!Yu/Souji, M/M, No Beta I don't have friends :'(, Should This Be a Series or Stay a 2-shot as planned?, Using Souji instead of Yu, Why Did I Write This?, Writing to Procrastinate :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camki/pseuds/Camki
Summary: The number one rule: Demon Lords and Heroes cannot get along, so why is Sangeki (Yosuke) crazy about this one person?Also what the hell happened to the other demon lords?Yoosks name is Sangeki, it was given to him, but now as Youta, he's going out into the world to find his real name!
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Remember!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write anonymously, but I can't find out how to post anonymous. I'm not procrastinating, I'll update soon! I swear-

Sangeki the top demon lord, the most evil and menacing of them all. He was the most powerful of them all, there was no way he would go down like Chie, Teddie and Kanji! After all he was the best and there was no way he could fall to one of those heroes!

And there they were all 7 of the ‘heroes’ gathered up, he knew he was the one to take them down, all of them falling like pawn pieces in a game of chess. They entered inside his great hall, marching their grimy feet walking towards his throne.

“I am Souji Seta! The hero blessed by the god Izanagi, and I'm here to stop you from tearing down our kingdom.” His hair shines a cool silver, even in Sangeki’s dimly lit castle. His eyes sparkling with hope, his armor displaying his strength and strong muscles-.

Shit Sangeki get your act together!

“Hmm, another bug to crush, right under my foot.” His voice morphing into its usual distorted tone. Wait the people next to him, were they the previous demon lords that have fallen?! The hell, why are they fighting with the hero.

“Hi-ya! We’re gonna stop you!” The former demon lord said her usual energy the same. However, shock overridden Sangeki’s features as he thought his former companions had befell a horrible fate.

“Wait, all the former demon lords went on your side? Why?” Sangeki soon said his tone became depressingly exasperated.

“Because sensei is beary amazing! He was able to show us so much that we didn’t know!” Teddie said, after his change, that “hero” couldn't stop that bear's worst flaw.

“Tch, this will be easier to deal with, after all I know all of your weaknesses.” The demon lord huffed with enjoyment.

Sangeki lifted his hand up ready to fire a blast of wind, the hero opposing him his sword lifted up crackling with electricity. The hero ran towards him, the lightning creating a protective vortex around him. Sangeki had no choice but to run at his side and knee him in the guts; with his astonishing speed. 

Sangeki’s eyes soon began to droop as the fight continued, unable to recall what he was doing. He looked at a girl with wavy hair chanting a spell, Chie and a black haired cleric, one with the affinity for fire, had protected her from his gusts of wind. He rushed past the two in attempts to stop the mage, but his efforts in vain as black covered his vision.

Sangeki had woken up cuffs on his arms, the robes adorning him had gone missing only left with his shirt and long pants. He tried to stand but the cuffs had a chain connected to the ground. The most-likely defeated demon lord looked around like a corned animal planning it’s escape. He let out a sigh as the cuffs had restricted his abilities. He was so screwed he was too cocky and let his guard down.

“Hey you okay there?” A familiar voice said echoing in a hallway, they seemed to be in his dungeon. 

“Peachy…” His voice was irritated and scratchy, he thought about the last time he felt this vulnerable and defenceless. That was with ____ when he was still a lousy human being, she died, didn’t she… What was her name, Saki? It was Saki right? He hissed at the memories that were breaking free.

“Hey, you listening to me?” The man on the other side said. It was Kanji right? The actual strongest of the group. Why was Sangeki last to fall? He was the weakest of them, was it to mock the fact he was so weak?

“Why me?” Was all he could mumble.

“Huh? I dunno what you're saying, but we have some food for you. By the way Souji’s a great guy, I dunno why you seemed to hate him alot.” Sangeki felt guilty, but looked at the plate in front of him, it was a lot better than what he expected. It was better than the meals he could prepare for himself, all he could do was bring up a stir fry dish poorly. The meal in front of him was a luxury compared to what he usually had, his mouth started to water from this but he restrained himself from eating until Kanji left.

The cuffs on his hands made a minor inconvenience to eating what was in front of him, it tasted amazing. But brought back haunting memories that he had as nightmares before remembering his past life. He remembered the shady mage who had confronted him to be a demon lord, after Saki’s death. He remembered it all. The mage took away his memories and name in return for great power, he couldn't remember his name still. Yo, it definitely started with a Y, Yoo, no. He put his mind at rest, but now that he knew his memories Sangeki didn’t feel right, not anymore. Youta, that sounds better, Right?    
  
But It still doesn't feel right...

“Hello? It’s me Souji, I'm here to talk” the cell had a wooden door with a few openings so he could see light from the other side.

“To what? Convert me?” Sarcasm in his voice, keeping his act from before.

The ‘so-called hero’ laughs warmly “Whatever you feel like calling it”, the cuffed boy's heart reaches hyperspeed as a reaction to the laugh, fighting down the blush that appeared.

“Ahem, so tell me why did the others join you?” Sangeki, now mentally Youta, decided to change the topic.

“Well you see-” The hero contented with his tellings of the past as Youta’s cheeks warmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sangeki - 惨劇 - Means Tragedy, or Tragic Event
> 
> I'm using this as a name because Yosuke's life before becoming a demon lord was a tragedy, I was planning on using Yaku (厄) because it meant misfortune and evil, but it was more difficult to find on google translate when you typed in Yaku it also meant bake, or Yami as darkness, but it's kinda overused and cringy (in some way).
> 
> Youta - A japanese name that means sun (It kinda suits him)
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! Will this stay a two shot or become a whole entire series?  
> Sorry for a bit of the name rant...
> 
> Comment! I love your comments also answer the question above! (Series or Two-shot!)


	2. Our Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a two shot, it's either a mini series or a long one, only time will tell.

Youta laughed at the fact hearing that Chie fell head over heels for the fire wielding cleric Yukiko, his former closest thing to a friend falling for a mistress of beauty. 

While Teddie had a nice chat with the group and convinced the bear to go and explore the world instead of destroying it, it was so rare for him to go without his suit it stunned Youta how much he had changed. Before the bear would only recite words that he read, and try out bear puns, now he was bursting with energy with every word he said. 

Kanji turned out much more passive then the former-demon lord had expected he said he was tired of the life of being a demon lord. He had and had grown to be close friends with the quiet sniper Naoto and their energetic mage (that took up the role as navigator), Rise.

“Uhm, uh thanks” Youta said, thankful the darkness was covering his blush. He remembered the time when he met them just the hero, cleric and mage. He was so rude, and cringed at the fact that he still thought the hero’s face was pretty. He even commented on it before saying he was going to beat them up once they reached his manor. He should apologise, but before he had the chance the other spoke up.

“I’m sorry for using such an underhanded tactic in battle, you probably wanted a fair fight.” Hero said.

“Well uh, wouldn't anyone...” Youta mumbled looking away as he blushed. “I-im sorry too, I got ahead of myself and was kind of a jerk in the end.” He said quickly. “This is so embarrassing…” He whispered.

“I forgive you.” The hero said. 

“Wait, what?” A shocked sputter in the brunette's voice.

“I forgive you, of course I would in this situation, you're obviously feeling remorse for what you did, Sangeki.” Youta’s mind rejected the name immediately, wanting to correct him immediately.

“You can call me Youta, I feel as if Sangeki is no longer fitting for me.” The silver haired hero looked at him with a skeptical expression.

“Why’s that?” 

“Because, I remember everything, everything. Well except for my name.” Youta sighed, the Hero looked even more confused.

“Wait, do Chie and the others have lost memories.” Youta shook his head at the other.

“No, only me. The others had potential, I forced potential onto myself by a curse- spell that took away my memories and name. I still don’t remember it, but it started with Yo, so Youta was the name I came up with.” The other's eyes sparked with confusion.

“What did you remember?” The other asked.

“Huh? Well lots of things well to start with...” The brunette told the story of a merchant boy, he traveled the world and his family soon settled down. In a lousy place his family ran a small store called Junes. 

The boy had fallen in love with a girl named Saki. She helped out at Junes a lot, but one day she was murdered, her body strung up against a flag post. 

Soon a mysterious mage came up to him, saying he had immense pain and had the potential to become something greater, and protect the ones he loved. 

The boy had accepted this deal, but lost his memories in the process because he was incompatible with the ritual. It worked but he lost everything, his mind was filled with nothing but rage and guilt.

The man found more potential demon lords, but the boy didn’t grow close to them, due to a sinking feeling in his chest. But here he is now, locked in a prison cell with cuffs restraining his magic.

“How do you think you got your memories back?” The other had asked when Youta finished talking.

“The cuffs probably restrained the magic, maybe stopped it. If you get them off there are two outcomes. I forget everything or I’ll still remember” The hero reached out to unlock it. “Hey! hey! Are you sure about that? Why are you trusting me so easily?!” Youta exclaimed, also worried about forgetting his memories.

“Because, I trust you. I can tell you're sincere and if you go berserk I have the upper hand.” The hero said, showing a sword the brunette hadn’t noticed.

“Hero, you know what thanks for trusting me.” The cuffs were off and Youta rubbed his wrists to fix up his blood flow. He gave a happy sigh knowing his memories were still there

“Souji” The other said, giving a hand to pull the brunette up. Youta gave a look of confusion. “Souji Seta, but call me Souji.” 

“Nice to meet you, on proper terms this time” The brunette said. The other stared at his face for a long time. “Is there something on my face?! Why are you staring at me like that?!” The brunette flushed, a gust of air started around him, it wasn’t as violent as it was when he was a demon lord.

“You okay?” Souji seemed to be worried at the sudden gust.

“Yes” Youta sighed, regaining his composure. “You're lucky I regained my memories. That reminds me-”

“How am I lucky?” Souji questioned.

“Er, If that happened, you would have been flung across the room. It seems that the spell is reversing on Itself. I’ll be a normal human again once I have my name, I had no affinity for magic in the first place.” 

“Normal Human?” Souji’s questions kept on firing at him.

“That's why the other lords were compatible, I had no magic. Since my magic got weaker, once I get my name back I’ll most likely lose my magic. At least I hope so.” 

“Why do you not want magic?” Souji kept pestering him with questions.

“After you’ve been through so much chaos you would want a break right? And you get tired after you use magic whether you're doing it consciously or not. Mana leaking out into my surroundings makes me wanna sleep.” He gave a yawn for emphasis. 

“Let’s go up. There we can explain everything up there” Souji dragged the other to the front of the stairs. “I’m sure you would be accepted pretty easily.”

“Wait” Youta stopped the other. “This place is my place so I know some short cuts.” The brunette gave a small grin, pressing down on a suspicious brick. Which soon opened up to the stereotypical passageway. “Wait.” The boy stepped onto a loose platform, a rope dropped from above as the boy gave a tug and started to pull the rope, the platform soon moved up going to the next floor instead of the outrageously long stairway.

“So It isn’t automatic?” Souji jokes.

“Of course It’s not, I'm not a pampered brat with a thousand loyal servants, am I?” Youta laughed.

The platform stops as Youta reaches the first floor and lets go of the rope, he searches around the dark and feels for a loose brick, pressing it twice before he falls through the door landing on his face. “Ouch!” He yelps in pain quickly getting back up. Souji chuckled at how ‘un-demon lord like’ the other was. 

They got out of the room revealing the throne room where Youta lost his title, Souji took control leading Youta through the hall. He smiled, “your personality did a complete one-eighty. I’m sure the team would like to see you. You're pretty nice.”

“Ehh?! What are you t-talking about?! D-don’t say stuff like that- shut up you moron!” Youta absolutely freaked, rewarding Souji with a slap on the face. The sound echoing through the hall. Souji continued to walk the other fumeing behind him.

“Souji welcome back- Wait what happened to you?” The girl described as Rise, the same girl who put Youta to sleep, was shocked at the big red mark on Souji’s face. Youta looked away and gave a huff.

Souji whispered something in her ear, she looked at him with a bit of understanding. Rise called everyone over to stop gathering supplies and searching the manor. It was some kind of weird telepathy, but Youta was more interested with plotting how to kill the hero when he embarrassed him. 

Everyone came around in the Manor talking about how well taken care of it is like Youta wasn’t there, literal fumes coming from his ears, of course he took care of his manor well! These morons just can’t figure it out themselves, it's not like a ghost can clean up for him!

When they finally got to the topic of Youta, even when he was no longer a demon lord, his face resembled one. It spooked everyone, “Yo-Youta are you okay?” Souji finally spoke up, the red mark still on his cheek.

“You know what, yes indeed I am fine, but I would like it if you treated me like I existed.” Youta bit his lip, slowing his breathing making it so he could show a much more welcoming face.

“Anyways this is Youta (no longer Sangeki.) He will be joining us (Hopefully not temporarily) and he’s searching for his name...” Souji continued to talk, not about his story, thankfully, but the situation of remembering his past but not his true name. In fact he stated it so well there were no questions asked.

“Well Sange- Youta welcome to the team.” Chie said she seemed to have taken up second in command, not that Youta thought it was a bad thing. He was just totally not jealous.

“I have a feeling that I’m going to be held captive for a very long time.” Youta sighed, as the group continued to talk animatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I will report that this will be a series there are so many Ideas I have for this fic, also this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. :'3  
>   
> I want to make It clear that this will be my second priority fic, so this will have updates every 1-2 weeks! I'll try really hard to make it that my other fic will update at least once a week.  
>   
> I also can't do souyo week, It was too hard to come up with something! Sorry...  
> In return, I'll try updating my two fics every two to three days.  
>   
> Tell me if there's any errors, I try my best to look at every comment!


	3. The Smaller Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating soon enough!

“Youta, you talked about this dark mage when you told me about yourself. You said he was the one who made you a demon lord do you know any more about him?” Souji soon spoke up. After he sent away Rise, Kanji and Naoto for scavenging.

“Ah, uhm. No not really, he disappeared a few days ago. The last thing he said is ‘she’s gonna get pissed about all of the demon lord’s disappearances’ I think...” Youta answered looking at the rest of the group.

“You mean that suspicious looking guy?” Chie butted in, “I thought that was your assistant.”

“That guy? I walked in on him talking to himself saying ‘the lady will reward me once the nation of Inaba is under her rule!” He was beary weird. Youta choked on air hearing the name of the place.

“W-wait Inaba? How long have I been alive?! I mean yeah I’ve never aged a day since seventeen but Inaba was just a small country at that time! How the hell will I find my name now?!” Youta panicked.

“That mage, from what it seems if Inaba was a small village when you were alive he must be receiving eternal life from that ‘lady’ like the blessing I got from Izanagi, I mean I haven’t lived for many years, because my body is still progressively ageing. But living that long? It didn’t seem like he was a demon lord from the interactions with Youta. ” Souji theorised.

“But how old am I? I mean I don’t have the mind of an old man but the hell?!” Youta spoke up.

“Was there anything important that was recently invented?” Souji spoke up.

“Wait-wait, If Youta has been living for decades, possibly centuries on end? What about us?!” Chie soon spoke up.

“From the recent attacks, you and Kanji have only been a demon lord for a few months.” Souji spoke, “however there have been tales of Sangeki since before I was born. Teddie is a little older, but it was just a little bit before I was blessed by Izanagi”

“But I was still growing even as a demon lord!” Teddie spoke up. “Chie also grew taller from when I first knew her!”

“Maybe the spell was changed and affected you differently? After all, It might have changed after so many years” The black haired cleric known as ‘Yukiko’ said aloofly.

“Getting back to the topic, Factories using mana ore were talked about being revolutionary in the city.” Youta got back onto the topic.

“Factories? You're like at least a few decades old to say the least.” Souji spoke up.

“What?!” A huge gust of wind started by Youta’s shock. Though not that strong did tilt a few picture frames. The blast certainly used a fair amount of mana, but the adrenaline made it so he was seemingly unaffected.

“Hey-hey calm down” Souji put his hand on Youta’s shoulder to stop another ‘outbreak’ from happening.

“How will I get my name back now?!” Youta whined, the wind subsiding. His eyes drooping seemingly from all the mana that he used.

“I’m sure the mage has It, also I realised you still have horns on your head.” Souji pointed out touching the stubs on his head. 

“Don’t touch em’, there still there because of the spell-” Youta yawned, slurring his words seemingly tiring himself out before dropping to his knees blacking out.

Youta’s eyes soon opened, revealing Chie over his head. “Hey, you okay?” He could hear Chie say.

“Oww, I think so… Did I hit something” Youta held his head wincing.

“You did hit the ground pretty hard, but....” Chie soon paused and her eyes widened in shock. “Wait, your horns are back to its original size, but you’re still the same… right?”

“The last time I recall, I wasn’t being a jackass, so I doubt that I still am.” Youta said, still clutching at his head. Soon sighing, “I didn’t think mana leaking out into my surroundings would affect me this much. But I feel better now concerning my mana.”

“Ohh, that explains a lot why the air around you is always filled with mana, same as why you get easily tired.” Chie said, somewhat dumbfounded. “You need to keep control of that.” She noted “Also everyone he’s awake!” She called out.

“Heard what happened with you, well if you're doing any better we're about to head out. After all we need to hunt down that mage, weather for personal reasons or what could be the sake of Inaba.” Kanji soon spoke up.

“Im fine, but I-” Chills crept down Youta’s entire body. “Don't really like outside too much....” 

Ignoring Youta’s complaint the team continued to pack up some materials up into a few fairly sized bags. Souji handed one to the newcomer, It was something made pretty recently from what Youta could tell, the sewing was well made. From what Youta could tell it was a sleeping bag and some other supplice inside.

“I'm probably going to need to get something else to wear. This is too fancy” Youta sighed. “Wait, I had some of my clothes when I first came here… but do they still fit the style?” He mumbled.

“I mean well you can go check, we aren’t finished packing yet-” Youta promptly ran up the stairs into a room. Dropping the bag Souji gave him.

Youta looked at a few clothing Items, the ones he had before the mage had bought him anything. They looked the same from when he first came, he took one of the light orange tunic he had, plus a white pair of knee length shorts that Youta couldn't identify. He soon changed into the clothes, tucking the tunic into the shorts. 

He found a mirror and looked into it feeling like something was missing, he dug around in one of the drawers finding the neckpiece his dad made, it was nothing much, just an amulet with a piece of mana ore on it. He remembered the mage told him to throw it away, but Youta hid it feeling the need to keep it, even when not remembering what it was for.

Youta took a look at his horns, they were curved like the ram he saw at a farm, one of the horns were broken off, he cringed at remembering what happened. Youta never took interest to look at his horns more-so his own reflection. He looked pretty normal, but his horns stuck out like a sore thumb, he found a red piece of cloth and tied it around his head.

Youta looked down at his shoes thinking they didn’t match the look he went for, he took out a pair of sandals that he used when he was a merchant, he was surprised he still had them. 

Youta ran back down turning the corners much easily with the sandles he had, he brought back some clothes that matched the style he had. Slightly panting from the run, the group had looked at the big change in clothes. “Wow you sure did fit being the ‘merchant child’.” Souji joked when looking at him.

“Of course I did, plus these are my (still somehow intact) clothes that I had before the mage bought me new ones.” Youta responded somewhat defensively.

“Well, I’d say you would fit into the crowd, but you look pretty nice” Souji responded winking. The compliment flying over Youta’s head.

“Oh, uh thanks.” Youta picked up the bag from where he had left it, shoving some extra clothes into it.

“No problem, Is everyone ready? Souji asked the group. As they all stood near the door ready to face what was their next challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about updating, It took me a little while. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Oh and also I wanted to note that this will be a series it will have at least 5 chapters, but I don't know how long It will continue to run for, I also requested one of my friends who I like the style of, to draw sum designs! But I dunno how long It will take... (They say it might take time because they're trying to replace their very broken phone)
> 
> Tell me if there are any grammar mistakes! I try my best to double check!
> 
> Make sure to post a comment! I love your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Sangeki - 惨劇 - Means Tragedy, or Tragic Event
> 
> I'm using this as a name because Yosuke's life before becoming a demon lord was a tragedy, I was planning on using Yaku (厄) because it meant misfortune and evil, but it was more difficult to find on google translate when you typed in Yaku it also meant bake, or Yami as darkness, but it's kinda overused and cringy (in some way). 
> 
> Youta - A japanese name that means sun (It kinda suits him)
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! Will this stay a two shot or become a whole entire series?  
> Sorry for a bit of the name rant...
> 
> Comment! I love your comments also answer the question above! (Series or Two-shot!)


End file.
